


Running

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Hiding, M/M, Scared Draco Malfoy, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Draco's scared. Harry's there for him.Day 16 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Fear
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



”You’re scared,” Harry told him with a frustrated sigh.

”No.”

Harry could hear the stubbornness in Draco’s voice and the refusal to admit what Harry already knew.

He was scared.

They sat on the bathroom floor, stuck in Merlin-knows-where, Harry had forgotten long ago. All he knew was that he’d followed Draco here and they had ended up in the bathroom with the door locked. Harry wondered to himself if he and Draco would ever stop meeting in bathrooms; it was basically a habit by now.

It had been a lot of that particularly as of late.

” _You’re_ scared,” Draco said, but there wasn’t any heat in his voice. He’d stopped fighting, which was progress, Harry thought.

”Gryffindors aren’t scared,” Harry smiled, his green eyes searching for Draco’s grey but Draco refused to meet his gaze.

”Of course they are,” Draco frowned.

”But we go through with stuff anyway,” Harry said, searching for Draco’s hand between their thighs. He found it and squeezed gently, pleased that Draco squeezed back for once. ”It makes us brave, not scared. You’ve got to be a little more Gryffindor about certain things.”

”Disgusting.” Draco shuddered.

"It's not. It's great, actually. You should try it. I know what you think Ron and Hermione says, but if they got to know you as I do now, they'd like you. Promise."

Draco didn't reply. Harry sat quiet and let the words he'd just said sink in. The thing was, he was pretty scared too, but he couldn't show it. It was like he said. He was a Gryffindor. The epitome of courage.

The truth was, Harry had no idea what Ron and Hermione would say about him and Draco. He could only guess, though he knew one thing.

He believed in Draco and him, and when it came down to it, he would stand up for what they had any day, regardless of what anybody else said.

Regardless of all history--it belonged in the past.

”Lucius...” Draco sighed, dropping Harry’s hand in favour of rubbing at his temples. ”Will hate me.”

”So?” Harry asked, his fingers trailing through Draco’s impossibly soft hair. ”We're not fans of him either.”

"I used to be," Draco mumbled. He groaned in frustration and buried his head in his hands as if to hide from everything. Harry watched him and wondered if he should point out that he was the one with the Invisibility cloak and Draco couldn't hide from him anyway, no matter how hard he tried.

He decided not to, thinking Draco probably wouldn’t appreciate a joke like that right now and Harry wasn’t in the mood for getting hexed.

Instead, he decided to pull Draco close to him and hold him for as long as Draco allowed him. He hoped it would be a long time.

”You’re not alone,” Harry said, stroking Draco’s arm. ”You shouldn’t be scared because I’m here. And I’ll pick you up when you fall and whatnot. It’s not just you anymore, truth be told. It’s _us.”_

”Us,” Draco repeated in a low voice.

”Us,” Harry confirmed with a nod.

_Fin_


End file.
